The field of the invention is vessels for receiving, transporting and mixing viscous liquids, and the invention is particularly concerned with vessels for handling highly viscous liquids with a motor driven mixing paddle which is located on a shaft arranged offset relative to the center of the vessel and is driven in a to-and-fro movement.
Vessels of this type are known and serve for the transport, preferably interdepartmental transport, and the simultaneous mixing of viscous, especially highly viscous, liquids.
The known vessels for this purpose are of an elongated trough-shaped design, and the drive shaft for the mixing paddle is located above the vessel edges in a container-like framework.